My Enemy
by beachgal607
Summary: When Trish's best friend is in a horrible accident and she is forced to become close to a man she despises, will love blossom? [TrishJay]
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

Authors Note: Yep, another new story! I'm really excited about this one so let me know what you think. Also, this chapter is more of a prequel, the next couple chapters will get a lot more interesting. Trust me.

Disclaimer: I own no one

"So do you think I should go with Coral, or Princess Pink?" Lillian asked me as she held up two tubes of nail polish. It was one of our "girls nights" tonight. Normally she rooms with her boyfriend, Shelton, but once a month she rooms with me and we stay up all night talking and doing your typical girl stuff. She is honestly my best friend in the world. I have no clue where I would be without her. We even consider ourselves sisters, my Mom acts like she's one of her own daughters. I met Lillian my first night in the company, and since then we've always been like this.

"Hmm...Princess Pink. It matches your skin tone really well." I responded. She answered me with a bit of a nod and started to shake the bottle. "So what are you and Shelton doing on Saturday? It's your one year anniversary isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. I don't know what we are doing yet. I tried to ask him and he said it was a surprise." She said with a shrug and a smile and she opened the bottle of nail polish and began to coat her nails. "So what are you doing this weekend, have any hot dates planned?" She asked with a sly smile.

"I wish." I responded with a snort as I continued to flip through the magazine that I was looking at. "I'll probably just chill out at home and do some chores. You know, the normal stuff."

"That's cool. Ooh, hold on a sec. My phone is going off." She said as she reached over to the nightstand and answered her vibrating phone. "Hello? Oh hey! Yeah, yeah, I can't really talk right now though. You too. Okay. Bye."

"Who was that?" I asked as I finished the magazine and looked over at her.

"Oh, um, that was Jay." She answered as went back to painting her nails. I have never _ever _gotten along with Jay. The first time I met him _he_ tripped _me_ and then said it was _my_ fault. I don't know what it is with him, because normally I get along with everyone, but I just get this vibe from him like he doesn't like me, you know? Not to mention the fact that he's seemed to gone out of his way to be a jerk to me every time I've tried to do something nice. The only reason I put up with him as much as I do is because he is best friends with Shelton and Lillian.

"Oh." I said as I unconsciously rolled my eyes.

"Trish, he's not _that _bad you know. You should really try to get to know him." She responded as she finished painting her left hand and brought it up in front of her face to blow on her nails. We've had this same conversation about Jay hundreds of times. And she knows how much it annoys me.

"I've tried. _He's _the one that always has to be a jerk to me." I replied as I rolled off of my stomach and sat upright on the bed facing Lillian.

"What if me and Shelton decide to get married? You would obviously be the maid of honor and he would be the best man, so you guys would have to spend a TON of time together!" She said as she tilted her head to one side and looked at me. I could tell she was serious because she never tilts her head like that unless she is.

"Well that doesn't mean I have to talk to him." I responded as I crossed my shoulders over my chest.

"Trish..." She said with a bit of a giggle and shook her head, almost in disbelief. "You do realize how stubborn you are, don't you?"

"Eh, I've heard about it before." I said with a shrug and a giggle as I picked up a pillow from my bed and chucked it over at Lillian. It hit her in the side of the head before she had a chance to move.

"You ho!" She said as she looked down at her fingers and examined her now smudged nail polish. "I _just _finished my nails." She took the pillow that just hit her and threw it over at me. Before it hit me I dodged out of the way and stuck my tongue out at her. I picked up another pillow off my bed and threw it over in her direction and hit her in the arm. "OK! OK! Truce!"

"Fine, but only if you treat me to breakfast tomorrow." I said as I picked up a pillow from the bed.

"Alright! As long as you don't hit me with another pillow!" She said as she cowered behind her arms.

"I won't." I replied as I set the pillow back down on the bed.

"Good, because if you did, I would have to call up Shelton and he would come over and kick your butt!" She said.

"Psh, I could take him." I responded as I brushed some hair off my shoulder.

"That's what you think." Lillian said as she picked up the bottle of nail polish and started to shake it again.

"Lillian, I love you girl." I said with a bit of a giggle as I laid down on the bed.

"I love you too Trish." Lillian said with a smile and a giggle as she went back to painting her nails.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Authors Note: Ok, now things are going to start to get interesting! The upcoming chapters will start to get better, so stick around for that. And review, please, I love hearing from you guys!

This chapter is dedicated to **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I own no one

"Ugh, who the heck is calling me at..." I mumbled to myself as I looked over at my alarm on my nightstand "5 in the morning? Everyone should still be sleeping at this hour." I reached over and picked up my cell phone. "Hello?" I uttered in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Trish...?" I heard Shelton say.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He must have a good reason for calling me this early in the morning.

"Well..." He said as he let out a sigh "Lillian was going out to the gym a little while ago, and she...she got hit..."

"Is...is she ok?" I asked as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. This _can't _be happening. It has to be a joke. Or some sort of sick twisted dream. I was just with Lillian yesterday.

"I don't know yet. They haven't told me anything." He said shakily.

"I'll be there ASAP. I'll call you when I find out when my flight is going to get in." I answered as I hopped out of bed.

"K, I'll call if you I hear anything." He said before he hung up the phone. I hastily threw my hair up in a loose ponytail, threw on a pair of tennis shoes, grabbed my purse and hopped in my car. Then I headed off to the airport. About 20 minutes later I bought my plane ticket and hopped on the plane. Luckily it was boarding as soon as I got there. Talk about good timing. I tried to sleep on the 3 hour plane ride, but I was too stressed out. After the plane landed I called Shelton to find out what hospital they were at and I took a cab over there.

"Hey Trish." Shelton said as he approached me shortly after I walked in the main door.

"Shelton! Have you found anything else out?" I asked as I pulled him into a big hug.

"Not much, they just took her out of the ER room so we should find out soon." He answered. His eyes were red so I could tell that he must have shed some tears earlier. We walked over to some chairs and sat down next to each other. A few minutes later a doctor came over to us.

"Mr. Benjamin?" The doctor asked as he looked at Shelton.

"That's me." Shelton answered as he stood up to shake the doctors hand.

"I'm Dr. Pace." He said as he shook Shelton's hand. "So you're Lillian's boyfriend, correct?" He asked as he looked down at some information on clip board.

"Yep. So what's going on?" He responded.

"Well I personally apologize that it took so long to get the word to you. Lillian was in a bad wreck. She has a pinched nerve in her back and a broken leg. She also needed 23 stitches. And she is in a coma. She is young and very healthy so she should be able to pull through this." Dr. Pace said.

"How long do you think she will be in the coma for?" Shelton asked.

"It's tough to say. She could be in it for a matter of hours, days, or even weeks. We're hoping for the best but I can't give you a definitive answer at this point." The doctor said as he sympathetically put a hand on Shelton's shoulder.

"Can we go and see her?" Shelton asked anxiously.

"Of course. Only one person at a time can go in though. She needs her space. Her room is number 108." Dr. Pace said as he shook Shelton's hand once again and then took off down the hallway.

"Do you want to go in there first?" Shelton asked me as he put his hands in his pockets.

"No, it's alright. You go ahead." I said. He nodded at me appreciatively and took off towards her room. I still can't believe that this is happening. Lillian is always the one to call me to make sure that I'm driving with my seatbelt on and to make sure that I made it to the hotel ok. What if she doesn't wake up? What will I do? I shouldn't be thinking like that. She's _going _to wake up and she's going to get better. Shelton came out and walked over to me. "So how is she?"

"She's in pretty bad shape. It's tough to see her like that." He answered as he ran a hand over his head. I could see the tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"She'll get through this. She's a fighter." I said as I got up and gave him a quick hug. "I'm gunna go in there and see her now." I said before walking over to Lillian's room. I took a deep breath and turned the door knob. I saw Lillian laying there in that bed. There are so many tubes hooked up to her, and she's all bruised up. Not to mention the huge cast on her leg. I stood there in shock for a moment as my eyes began to well up with tears. This can't be happening.

"Gosh Lillian, why did this have to happen?" I said as I walked over to the chair next to her bed and gently squeezed her hand. I stayed there like that for a few minutes just looking at her and letting the tears flow. "I should probably get going. Shelton probably wants to see you again, but I'll be right outside sweetie." I said as I got up and walked over to the door to leave her room.

I opened the door to go back out into the waiting area and I saw Shelton sitting down in one of the chairs and I went to sit next to him.

"Trish, I can't believe this." He said as he buried his head in his hands.

"I can't either." I said as I set a hand on his shoulder.

"But you don't understand! I should be in there with her, I should be just as messed up as she is!" He said in a sudden outburst as he formed his hands into fists and pounded them into the armrests on the chair.

"What are you talking about?" I responded as I removed my hand from his shoulder and returned it to my lap.

"She wanted me to go with her, I would have been the one driving not her. If I wasn't so tired-" He said before I cut him off.

"Shelton, don't you go start blaming yourself for this. You know as well as I do that Lillian is an insane morning person and you're not. Things like this happen sometimes and you just cant help it. There's nothing you can do about it." I said as I gently squeezed his knee.

"I guess you're right." He said as he let out a sigh. "You don't mind if I go find something to drink, do you? I've been sitting here for hours and I'm getting a bit stir crazy."

"Go ahead, I'll stay here." I responded.

"Thanks." He said appreciatively as he started off to find a vending machine. I leaned my head back against the wall behind the chair and I let out a sigh. Lillian's a fighter and I know that she'll pull through this, but this is going to be some tough times ahead. Not to mention the fact that there's no way that she's going to be able to come on the road with us. That's going to suck for the sheer fact that she's really the only other diva on the roster that I'm really close to. But that's selfish of me to think like that.

"How is she?" A very frazzled looking blonde Canadian asked me.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry for slow updates, but what can I do? Hope everyone likes this chapter because I know I do! I would love you to death if you reviewed ;.

Disclaimer: I own no one

I should have known that he was going to be here. He's best friends with Lillian and Shelton. Why wouldn't he have come?

"She's in a coma and she has a broken leg." I mumbled as I looked down at my hands which were folded in my lap.

"Is she going to come out of it anytime soon?" Jay asked as his voice was filled with emotion.

"The doctors don't know yet. They say she could wake up anytime." I responded.

"Oh, um, where's Shelton?" He asked me as he ran a hand over the back of his head.

"He went to go find something to drink. I'm sure he'll be back in a minute or two." I said as I looked over at him. He nodded in response and took a seat near me. I shivered a bit as a draft passed through the room. I knew I should have worn something more than just this shirt but I was too shook up to grab anything else.

"Here." Jay said as he handed me his leather coat. Is he really being this nice to me for once?

"Thanks." I said as I offered up a small smile and put the coat on.

"Look Trish, I know that we haven't exactly gotten along with each other in the past, but maybe we should just start over. I don't want to be fighting or anything with Lillian like this." He said as he looked at me. Maybe he's right. Lillian wouldn't want this, and everyone deserves a second chance I guess.

"That's a good idea. So as of right now, we both have clean slates." I answered as I looked at him.

"Yep." He said with a nod as Shelton came back over to us.

"Hey Jay." Shelton said as Jay got up and hugged Shelton quickly.

"You doing alright?" Jay asked him. Shelton responded with a bit of a shrug as they sat down in chairs next to each other.

"That's my phone." Shelton said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He took one look at the screen and muttered something under his breath. "Hey, yeah, yeah, but you know what hap-, fine." He said with a sigh as he closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. "That was the front office, I totally forgot that I had an appearance to make."

"But you can't go, didn't you tell them that?" I asked him.

"I never said that I was going." He muttered as he ran a hand over the back of his head.

"Didn't you miss the last appearance you were supposed to make?" Jay asked him.

"So...?" Shelton answered as he looked down at the floor.

"Can't one of us go instead?" I offered up as I looked over at Jay.

"They already said no replacements on the phone." Shelton said.

"Shelton, you and I both know that if you don't go to this McMahon will be crapping bricks. Just go. If anything happens here, we'll call you." Jay said convincingly.

"Yeah, and you know Lillian wouldn't want you to get in trouble or anything. Just go." I said as I rubbed his back with my hand.

"You promise you'll call me if anything happens?" Shelton asked as he looked between me and Jay.

"Yep." Jay nodded.

"Alright, fine. I'll be back as soon as I can." Shelton said with a sigh as he got up, nodded goodbye to us and walked towards the front doors. Jay went in to visit Lillian and after he came back we just sat in silence for about a half hour or so until a nurse came over to us.

"Are you two Miss Stratus and Mr. Reso?" The nurse asked us as she looked at her clipboard with a sign in sheet on it.

"That's us." I said with a fake smile as I looked at the nurse who had on a nametag that said Joy.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but visiting hours are over now. Only family and spouses are allowed to stay." She said unsympathetically as she looked at me and then at Jay. Doesn't this woman know that my best friend is hurt? They'll have to drag me out of here kicking and screaming. I looked over at Jay who lamely shrugged at me when an idea popped into my head.

"But I am family. I'm Lillian's sister." I said with a bit of a smirk as I looked over at Joy.

"Oh, well, _he _still has to leave then." She said a bit flustered as she scowled at Jay.

"Fine I'll-" Jay said before I cut him off.

"He's my husband, so he's family too." I said quickly without thinking. Gosh, the things I get myself into.

"You're not wearing a ring. And you have different last names." She answered quickly as she looked at us.

"The ring is getting re-sized." Jay said quickly as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"And I kept my last name. Professional reasons you know." I said. The nurse responded with some unrecognizable grunt and walked off to bother someone else.

"Thanks for that." Jay said sincerely as he removed his arm from my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it." I answered with a bit of a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep those up!

Disclaimer: I own no one

It was a couple hours later that night. Shelton had gotten back a few hours ago, and when we told him about the whole situation with the nurse, he was quite amused to put it lightly. He convinced us to go to the hotel and get some rest. Jay and I decided to stop off at McDonalds real quick for some food and then we got back to the hotel with no problems.

"7 in the morning. Time to get up." I said to myself sleepily as I looked over at the clock next to the bed. I grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower then did my hair and threw on a bit of makeup. Then there was a knock at my door. I went over to it and opened it up. "Hey Jay."

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" He asked me as he stepped into my room.

"Yep, just let me grab my purse." I answered as I went over to my bed and grabbed it.

"Actually, before we go I have something for you." He said as he fumbled around in his pocket for something. What in the world would Jay have for me?

"Alright..." I said a bit hesitantly as I walked over to him. He pulled something out of his pocket but kept it in his hand.

"Well, I thought since we _are _husband and wife now, I thought a ring would be proper." He said with a bit of a smirk as he opened up his hand and revealed a ring that looked like he pulled it out of a cereal box.

"How nice of you." I said a bit sarcastically with a smile creeping onto my face. "Where did you get it, Tiffany's?"

"Tiffan_iez_ i-e-z, actually. It was a little quarter machine down in the front lobby. Now here give me your hand." He said as he grabbed my hand and put the ring onto my finger.

"Perfect fit." I said as I gazed down at the ring.

"Come on, let's go now." He said as he put his arm around my shoulders and led to me to elevator.

We made it to the hospital about a half hour later and we found Shelton nodding off in one of the chairs in the waiting area.

"Should we wake him up?" I asked Jay as we neared the sleeping man.

"Naw, let him get some rest while he can. He's had a long day." He responded as we both sat down quietly near him. As he if somehow knew that we had arrived, he quickly woke up and glanced between us.

"Morning." I said with a bit of a smile.

"What time is it?" Shelton asked as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

"It's almost 8:30." Jay answered as he glanced down at his watch.

"Lovely." Shelton replied with a yawn. "I think I'm gunna go to the bathroom and then go in and see Lillian if y'all don't mind."

"K, if you need anything just let us know." I responded as Shelton got up and nodded as he headed over to the bathroom. Jay mentioned that he was going to go grab something to eat since he didn't get anything at the hotel and Shelton went in to see Lillian. A few minutes later Jay came back with a couple of streusels and a coffee.

"He's been in there a long time now." Jay remarked after he finished his food.

"Yeah...I hope he's ok." I answered. Not a minute later Shelton came bounding out of the room with a huge grin on his face.

"She's up." He said gleefully as Jay got up to give him a hug.

"Did you want to go in and see her Trish?" Jay asked me as he and Shelton sat back down.

"Are you sure you don't want to go in there first?" I questioned as I ran a hand through my hair.

"It's alright. You go ahead." He said with a grin on his face.

"Thanks." I responded as I got up and headed into Lillian's room.


End file.
